La Confrerie
by Yugai
Summary: ni vu ni connu j't'embrouille, euh non c'est pas ça... mais ça pourrait  One Shot


**La confrérie.**

Il est certain que vous n'en avez jamais entendu parlé, ils cultivent les secrets comme les paysans font pousser le blé de leurs champs. Ils vivent juste à côtés de vous sans que jamais vous ne soupçonniez leur réelles activités. En somme, des gens charmants, de bonne compagnie, apprécié... Ces personnes sont en réalité des assassins, les meilleurs au monde, discret mais surefficaces. Leurs enfants sont élevés dès leur premières années dans l'optique de succéder à leurs parents. Ils se marient généralement entre eux, les rares personnes à obtenir leur amitié sont eux même des tueurs sans scrupules. Ils ont comme signe distinctifs un tatouages aux armoiries de leur clan, car tueurs de signifie pas sans cœur, ils ont en général des familles nombreuses et heureuses.

Parmi ces familles, le clan Mayu, plus précisément le fils ainé de cette famille : Shota. Enfant surdoué, doté d'un goût certain pour la torture. D'ordinaire, seuls les adultes sont envoyés en mission, classés par rang de difficultés selon leur grade. Shota, lui, commandait déjà son groupe d'assassin, tous mineurs eux aussi. Cette génération a vu naître dix super génies, qui ont été testés et déclarés bien meilleurs que leurs ainés. L'avantage du groupe, sa force, réside dans la spécialisation de ses membres. Poisons, explosifs, espionnage, tir ou corps à corps... chacun, bien que très bon dans tous les domaines excellait dans une catégorie. Ils vivent tous dans les mêmes quartiers, vont dans le même lycée, sont dans la même classe. Cependant, cette proximité les empêche de se fondre dans la masse. Leur popularité aidant, ils restent entre eux, ne faisant pas plus d'effort que ça pour y remédier.

Shota n'aimait pas ce lycée, avec toutes ces filles qui lui tournaient autour, lui mettant des lettres dans son casier, l'obligeant à jouer son rôle même chez lui en venant l'espionner. Pour ces raisons, il envie ses deux bras droits, Tsubaki et Akira, qui sortent ensemble, et donc, attirent moins l'attention. Ils représentent la base de la division, à eux trois, mais posant de sérieux problèmes de discipline aux anciens, qui décident des affectations. Le portable de Shota sonne rarement en cours, pour la simple raison que dix personnes s'absentant d'un coup est une chose relativement suspecte. Pourtant, ce joue là, le vibreur fit sursauter a terreur de la nuit, il y avait un problème. Il lança un regard à ses amis, tous avait entendu le bruit du téléphone, pourtant discret. Leur restait à sortir de là maintenant. La fin des cours était bien trop loin, et ils devaient partir ensemble, impérativement. Les poisons de Tsubaki firent merveille, la moitié de la classe se mit a avoir nausées et vertiges, sans raison apparente. Les élèves furent libérés et invités à rester chez eux le temps de trouver la cause de ces symptômes.

Les dix ados se précipitèrent vers la maison de la vielle Sadako, qui portait terriblement bien ce nom sorti droit d'un film d'horreur. Les chiens n'aboyèrent pas, ce qui les auraient alertés si les fenêtres ouvertes ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Cette vieille folle ne laissait jamais un seul rayon de lumière pénétrer chez elle, cela pourrait abimer ses précieux effets et archives. Shota s'arrêta net et fit signe à Kore, espion attitré du groupe, de lancer un ou deux micros investigateurs pour voir si la voie était libre. C'était le cas, de Sadako, aucune trace, volatilisés les anciens, le téléphone ayant servi à appeler Shota pendait dans le vide. Les archive avaient disparus, ce qui était une nouvelle fracassante, des dizaines d'années de missions et autres faits hautement illégaux se promenaient dans la nature. Les jeunes ne se faisaient pas de soucis pour leurs mentors, ils n'avaient pas obtenus leurs siège en jouant à pierre papier ciseaux, il y aurait plus à craindre pour leurs agresseurs. Pas d'indices, la maison avait été nettoyées, pas logique, ils n'avaient mis que vingt minutes pour arriver, on ne nettoie pas ce qui pourrait être un manoir victorien en vingt malheureuses minutes, 1200 secondes ! Mais que s'était il passé ici ?

La procédure était clair, un risque, on fait tout cramer. Si jamais elle revenait, la doyenne serait furieuse, mais ce serait le cadet des soucis de Shota. Il apprirent, en faisant le tour des maisons de la confrérie, que toutes avaient subie une visite en règle. La police n'était pas capable d'une action de si grande envergure, alors, les fédéraux peut être ? Une idée les traversa, et si l'école était sur la liste. Ils se fondirent dans la foule de la rue et se rendirent au snack le plus proche. Kore fut dépêché sur les lieux en éclaireur. Bien leur en prit, ils purent ainsi apprendre que leurs assaillants les avaient loupés à moins de deux minutes. Chauuuuud cacao... moui, enfin bref. Ils n'avaient plus nulle part où aller, si cette branche de l'organisation avait été découverte, autant supposer que tout avait été mis à jour. Plus de planque, de retraite, de magasin d'arme... et ne parlons même pas de leurs contacts habituels, il y avait une taupe dans le tas. Shota réfléchit, ils devraient passer par le marché noir, et il détestait ça, les biens vendus n'étaient jamais de bonnes qualités. Heureusement que Sôma était un très bon bricoleur, armurier, inventeur pour le groupe. Il pourrait améliorer les daubes que le groupe récupèrerait. Béni soit la paranoïa qui les poussait à avoir beaucoup de liquidité et des armes sur eux en permanence.

C'était donc parti pour un tour, leurs parents les avaient prévenus, ça pouvait tomber n'importe quand, le tout étant de se préparer et de faire face. Mais à 16 ans, pas évident de se retrouver à gérer des problèmes de niveau national, quand Shota tenta de contacter les différentes branches, il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait. Pas de réponse, et sur cette ligne, il était défendu de ne pas prendre l'appel. Les autres attendaient son ordre, premièrement, s'équiper. Direction les bas fonds, quelques baffes devraient leur ouvrir des portes. Au pire, ils n'étaient pas à un cadavre près, la mort, c'était du connu, la torture aussi, la décomposition... ils s'en débarrasseraient avant. Shota se souvenait avoir entendu son père parler d'un intermédiaire fiable, ou du moins plus que les autres, du nom de Kenta. S'ils pouvaient mettre la main sur ce type, ils pourraient se réorganiser. Le type fut facile à trouver, il braillait au milieu de la place comme s'il se faisait égorger. Bonjour le secret, ils ont jamais appris à la fermer ou quoi ? Ou quoi. Bon, maintenant qu'ils étaient là... Le gars se montrait peu méfiant et parlait beaucoup. Shota sentit l'embrouille arriver avant même d'entendre les sirènes des voitures de police. Vendus.

Ils disparurent instantanément. Ce n'était plus du débusquage, à ce stade, mais une traque en bonne et due forme. Ils observèrent les gentils inspecteurs faire semblant d'arrêter leur taupe. Comment le père de Shota pouvait il faire confiance à cette fouine, peureuse la fouine, car il tremblait de tous ses membres en montant dans la voiture. Il avait reconnu la marque de la confrérie. Ce qui donna une idée au leader de la section carnage ( les anciens n'avaient jamais eu l'imagination fertile... ). Le cercle d'amis des assassins était restreint, mais pas inexistant. Les génies devaient trouver le trèfle, un tueur qui sévissait depuis des années et qui collaborait parfois avec la section des snipers. Mais pour le rencontrer, il fallait susciter son attention. Une petite annonce dans le journal en codé permit à Kazuki d'entrer en contact avec l'homme. Ce dernier était chargé de la planification des plans dans leur moindre détails, perfectionniste dans l'âme, jamais satisfait, 0 pertes à ce jour. Comme quoi, vive les maniaques.

Le rendez vous avait été donné dans un parc à issues multiples pour permettre une échappée la plus facile possible en cas de pépin. Qui sait si cet ami là n'est pas impliqué non plus dans l'hécatombe du monde clandestin. Sur les 5 tueurs connus, seuls le trèfle avait donné signe de vie, il arriva sans bruit et faillit réussir à surprendre le groupe, heureusement qu'Akira avait l'ouïe affutée, il fit signe aux autres et l'adulte fut accueillit avec des poignards. Sniper de profession, il aurait pu se contenter de les dégommer un par un au fusil d'assaut, le terrain était trop dégagé, Kazuki en fit une jaunisse. C'était là sa première erreur et elle aurait pu couter la vie à tout le groupe. Le trèfle reconnut sans peine la descendance de ses vieux amis. Les révélations qui arrivèrent étaient inattendu. La police avait reçu il y a quelque mois des informations d'un indicateur de la confrérie elle même. Tous les réseaux, les plans, les gens étaient sous surveillance, efficace, et n'avait pas été repérée par les guetteurs car trop loin. Les brouillages trafiqués de l'intérieur avait fourni l'occasion aux forces de l'ordre de tenter une prise gigantesque sur leurs pires ennemis.

Donc tous les autres étaient en prison, restait à les localiser, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils n'étaient pas tous parqués au même endroit, ou alors leurs adversaires allait avoir des surprises. Le trèfle ramena les petits chez lui en attendant de les rendre à leurs parents. Il était surement le seul a avoir échappé à la dénonciation collective, les anciens eux mêmes ignorant jusqu'à son nom. Il parait que pour pouvoir tromper ses ennemis il faut d'abord savoir tromper ses amis. Du coup, Shota appris que sa mère se trouvait dans le commissariat du quartier, ayant réussi à paraître relativement faible aux policiers, s'ils savaient... Même son père faisait profil bas sur le terrain de sa femme. Elle serait donc la première, et libèrerait ses amis au fur et à mesure. Il fallait quand même éviter de décimer tout le bâtiment, le trèfle se proposa de faire éclater les fenêtre de l'immeuble pour créer une diversion. Sa proposition spontanée fit plaisir aux enfants qui surent qu'ils tenaient là un véritable allié, lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que quelqu'un ai mis tous son business à mal de façon impunie.

Le jour J arriva, Kazuki fit ses préparatifs avec encore plus d'attention qu'à son habitude, l'épisode du parc restant frais dans sa mémoire. Autant dire que ses indications étaient quasiment chronométrée à la seconde. 7 minutes en tout dans la vieille bâtisse, retour avec la mère de Shota. C'était parti, fidèle à sa promesse, le sniper se fit un devoir de faire un raffut du tonnerre, chacune de ses balles étant griffées d'un trèfle en guise de signature. Presque toutes les forces en place se ruèrent dans la rue pour tenter de repérer le point de tir de l'homme... qui tirait à 3 700 mètres de là. Ancien commando, une telle distance ne représentait rien pour lui. Les enfants se faufilèrent dans les couloirs de détentions, ayant depuis longtemps neutralisé les trois personnes encore sur place. Ils en profitaient pour libérer tous les occupants des cellules, ils leurs feraient un écran lorsqu'ils sortiraient. L'un d'eux tenta de s'en prendre à Shina, le serpent qu'elle portait autour du coup le mordit avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, Testuya l'acheva proprement en lui décochant un couteau de lancer en plein cœur. Personne ne s'en prenait impunément à sa fiancée. Shota sourit face à cet élan de protection et se dirigea vers la dernière cellule, la plus sécurisée.

Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il recula, prévenant la réaction de sa mère qui allait tenter de s'échapper. Ça ne loupa pas, il y aurait perdu l'usage de ses yeux. Kaori, reconnaissant son fils, cessa l'assaut et le serra dans ses bras. Ils sortirent sans être inquiétés dans la panique générale. Elle remercia le trèfle pour son aide, il leur fallait encore retrouver le reste de la famille. Les petits devaient être dans des centres pour mineurs, toutes familles confondues. Ces centres étaient au nombre de trois. Tous au minimum à trois heures de train de la ville. Des recherches intensive permirent de repérer six autres adultes de la confrérie encore présent en ville. Il leur fallu environ 70 heures pour tous les libérer, puis ils se lancèrent aux trousses des plus jeunes. Le gouvernement lançait des alertes aussi bruyante qu'inutile, les membres du cercle de mort leur glissaient entre les doigts un à un, s'évanouissant dans la nature grâce aux compte secret personnel à chaque famille. Les anciens étaient les mieux protégés, la section carnage finit tout de même par arriver à Sadako. Bien qu'affaiblie, la vieille femme affichait un air digne et les félicita pour leurs actes. Ils brûlèrent ensemble les archives confisquée et décidèrent de moderniser leurs façon de faire. L'heure était ç l'électronique.

Restait à deviner qui avait trahis. Réinstallés, réorganisés, encore plus discret et mêlés aux citoyens lambdas, sur le qui vive car réellement menacés. Directement dans la ligne de mire du traitre, le chef du groupe qui avait fait échoué ses plans, le traitre décida de s'en prendre à Shota. En pleine nuit, il se faufila dans la maison endormie, évita les pièges qu'il semblait connaître par cœur, puis arriva dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il leva bien haut l'athamé empoisonné dans le but de supprimer l'obstacle quand la lumière s'alluma. L'oncle de Shota, Yuji, se tenait devant le lit, un masque de haine inscrit sur le visage. Il ne supportait pas de s'être fait supplanter par son neveu en plus de ne pouvoir prendre la tête de la famille. Yuichi, le père de Shota,ne prit même pas le temps de l'écouter et lui enfonça son propre Athamé en plein cœur. Sadako fut mise au courant et décida que désormais, chaque unité active passerait devant elle et la section qui avait sauvé l'organisation pour obtenir l'approbation de ceux ci. Les autres étaient tout simplement infiltrés dans le gouvernement et les postes clés de la société pour prévenir d'un autre coup d'état.

Depuis dix ans, les hommes de confiance de la confrérie sont partout, Sadako elle même est devenue conseillère technique de la police. Shota prendra bientôt les rennes d'une unité d'attaque plus nombreuses, même si cela ne l'enchante pas de faire baisser le niveau du groupe avec des petits nouveaux qui auront probablement 15 ans de plus qu'eux. Il a finit par épouser Konan, la spécialiste des armes blanches, elle est enceinte de leurs troisième enfant. Les familles de l'organisation vivent toujours en paix, sont de bons voisine, ne se font pas remarqués, mais vous tueraient sans scrupules si vous parveniez à percer leurs secrets. Prenez garde, la curiosité est un bien vilain défaut, il ne faudrait pas en abuser, les accidents arrivent vite de nos jours...

Chut.


End file.
